Cheeky boy
by PRISTOY
Summary: /Début de fiction/ Couple: Ace x Marco / Cela va se passer dans la vrai vie. Ace est responsable d'une famille nombreuses avec un père alcoolique et alors qu'il enchaînait les coups d'un soir, il va croiser le chemin de Marco avec qui ça ne sera clairement pas tout rose. Je ne sais pas ce que vaut ce résumé et venez lire l'épilogue mes choux.
1. Chapter 1

Guten tag ! Buenos días ! Halló ! Buongiorno ! Je me présente Portgas D Ace. Je vis au Japon, je suis même né là-bas... J'ai 19 ans et je parle déjà 5 langues au minimum .. Que vous dire d'autres ? Je suis dans une faculté de médecine, l'un des meilleurs. Mes parents me vouent à un grand avenir de chirurgien. Je ne manque de rien, je mange ce que je veux sans grossir, je ne brûle jamais les doigts puisqu'on cuisine pour moi, je n'ai même pas besoin de travailler puisque je suis surdoué et à vrai dire, si je voulais en rajouter encore plus, je dirai même qu'on me torche le cul à chaque fois que je claque le doigt.

Mais vous dire cela exposerai seulement une définition contraire de moi. Ou peut être pas pour le poids. Mais non, la vérité c'est que j'ai arrêté l'école à 16 ans. Et pourquoi ? Car ma mère s'est barrée et que j'ai un incapable de père alcoolique qui ne pense qu'à dépenser les pauvres sous que j'essaye de gagner. Franchement.. Je ne voudrais jamais être comme lui. Il me dégoûte. Et il faut rajouter à ça que j'ai 2 autres frères et une sœur. Tout d'abord, Sabo, celui dont je suis le plus proche et qui a 17 ans, soit 2 ans de moins que moi.C'est un véritable pilier pour moi puisqu'il m'aide en ayant un boulot dans une épicerie mais aussi en gérant mes crises de nerfs même rares. Je peux parler de choses avec lui plus adultes sans pour autant lui exposer mes faiblesses. Il reste le plus jeune. Mais c'est un brave garçon, et même s'il enchaîne légèrement les coups d'un soir, je ne peux pas le lui reprocher puisque je fais la même chose... Quel exemple je lui donne... Ensuite, il y a Luffy qui a 13 ans, une boule d'amour énergique. Lui aussi, c'est un brave garçon qui se demande encore pourquoi ma pute de mère nous a abandonnés. Il n'avait que 5 ans. Et puis il est en pleine période de pré-adolescence. Je vous laisse deviner la situation avec les filles. Et enfin Carrots, 8 ans. Elle est un vrai petit bout de femme qui fait tout pour participer à la vie de la famille en ramenant de l'argent pour la famille. J'avoue que je suis plus sévère avec elle... Mais c'est pour son bien, il est hors de question qu'elle finisse comme toutes les putes de ce quartier. Je passe donc mon quotidien à essayer de leur donner un avenir meilleur et de gérer tout ce qui concerne les impôts, la maison, les crises et les retours des beuveries de mon père qui revient à chaque fois bourré. Mais je ne veux pas de la pitié, après tout, on finit par s'y habituer.

Et ne pensez pas que je suis seul. Ma situation amoureuse se résume peut-être à zéro, mais j'ai ma famille. On est débrouillard puisque quand tu es pauvre, tu gagnes ton argent, soit en volant ou avec des magouilles. Il y a la loi du plus fort et on ne compte pas se laisser faire. Se débrouiller avec fierté. D'ailleurs, j'y pense, avez vous un bon de réduction ?


	2. Chapter 2

**JOUR 1**

On dirait bien que je suis encore endormi dans le canapé. Ça sent l'alcool, la bave, la coke, le vomi. Je crois que ce canapé a tout vécu et je ne veux pas le changer de voiture tout d'abord ... On n'a pas les moyens et il fait partie de la famille. Je crois même que je le préfère mon père. Ce n'est pas difficile en même temps.

Je vais vous expliquer la répartition de la maison. Au rez de chaussée, un salon avec un canapé et un fauteuil déchiré de partout et quelque peu brûlé avec les mégots de cigarette. Ensuite, une cuisine ouverte qui fait office de buanderie avec une machine à laver et qui doit être plus vieille que moi. Puis, à l'étage, 3 chambres. Celle de Carrotz, puis celle de Luffy et Sabo et puis la mienne. Et mon père? Il n'en a pas, il n'en mérite pas.

Donc, pourquoi je suis endormi sur le canapé? Je suppose que ça vient du fait de ma revenue tardive chez moi après mon nouveau boulot en tant que barman. J'avoue que la boîte où je travaille n'est pas très conseillée, mais au moins s'est bien payé. Je n'ai pas le choix si je dois faire vivre cette maison. Je dois donc supporter quelques pelotages, des demandes lourdes et des salut gueule d'ange! . Ça, on me le dit souvent, à vrai dire, avec mes taches de rousseur, mes yeux couleurs caramel et mes lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, j'ai plus pris de ma mère que de mon père et heureusement.

 **Bref.**

Je me redresse lentement avant de m'étirer puis des cris attirent mon attention. Sabo prépare le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde, Luffy braille comme d'habitude et Carrotz s'occupe de sa nouvelle grenouille, Debbie. Pas de traces de mon père Dragon. Je souffle de soulagement et me lève avant d'entrer dans la cuisine en baillant.

-Tu as la tune pour la taxe foncière? Demanda Sabo,

-Dans le pot.

Depuis le début du mois, on se bat pour pouvoir tout payer et ... Ça me casse le cul, car c'est jamais assez et on doit enchaîner les magouilles. J'aimerais sincèrement vivre dans la légalité, mais ma vie serait sans doute moins excitante. Je m'installe à la table et ébouriffe les cheveux de Luffy pendant qu'il rigole tout en essayant de cramer ces figurines avec un chalumeau. Je lui enlève en grognant puis mange ma gaufre surgelée. Je bois rapidement mon café avant de faire le pic-nique des plus jeunes. Je les aide à s'habiller avant de leur donner à chacun leurs paquets. C'est toujours le rush le matin enfin quand on y réfléchit, ça l'est un peu tout le temps.

-Luffy fait attention à ta sœur!

-Oui!

Ils partirent rapidement. Je les trouve vraiment toujours adorables .. Qu'est-ce que je les aime ces morveux. Je me retrouve alors avec Sabo qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu t'es encore fait peloter?

-Non.

Je remarque qu'il commence à ranger nerveusement la vaisselle. C'est ce qu'il fait quand il est anxieux. Je sais qu'il a une peur pour moi, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

-Tu n'y vas plus.

-Vas en cours.

Je prends un ton autoritaire, il sait qu'il ne peut pas en rajouter. Je monte ensuite à l'étage et prends les vêtements sales de chacun. Je les mets ensuite dans le panier et m'habille pour mon prochain boulot. Comme d'habitude, je ne prends pas soin de moi, sauf en prenant une douche. Je n'y reste pas longtemps par manque d'eau chaude puis m'habille simplement. Surtout, avec des vêtements que je rendrais le lendemain, j'y laisse l'étiquette. Je descends par la suite rapidement et prends mon sac. Je remarque rapidement que Sabo est parti et pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'est un garçon intelligent et je fais tout pour qu'il réussisse alors ce morveux n'a pas intérêt à échouer. Je sors ensuite de cette maison, vérifiant que tout soit fermé pour ne pas que l'autre incapable rentre et je pars à toute vitesse à mon travail tout en fumant. La fumette est sans doute ma plus proche maîtresse, elle m'a vu naître. J'ai été très vite dans cet environnement alors je ne peux pas arrêter.

 **Ça m'aide à tenir.**

J'arrive enfin au super-marché où je travaille. C'est tous des cons dedans. Ça me les brise le travail ici, mais ça paye plutôt bien alors j'évite de m'en plaindre et puis j'essaye d'oublier les avances sexuelles de mon patron. J'écrase donc mon mégot puis entre. Je dépose rapidement mes affaires dans les vestiaires puis partie à ma caisse. J'ai la gueule de bois alors je commence déjà à prier pour ne pas recevoir des clients trop chiant.

Après quelques heures, quelques engueulades avec des clients, des plans dragues, j'attends un dernier client avant de prendre ma pause déjeuné. Mon ventre gronde soudainement et je baisse la tête vers celui-ci avant d'entendre une voix inconnue.

-J'aimerais vous inviter à manger pour calmer ce ventre grognon?

-Mon ventre grognon t'emme-

J'arrête ma phrase quand je lève la tête et aperçois ce beau blond. Il est pas mal ... Ça pourrait être un très bon plan cul. Je lui offre donc un sourire charmeur et lui scan ces chips.

-Tu m'emmènerais où, si je dis oui?

Je passe délicatement ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il me regarde avec un léger sourire du même ton. Il est sexy, très sexy en fait. Mais vu sa tenue vestimentaire, il a l'air riche. C'est sans doute un petit-bourgeois des quartiers riches qui connait peu de la vie. Tant pis, si je peux lui gratter quelques sous et qu'il est un bon coup, je ne lui cracherai peut-être pas directement à la gueule.

-Au Madersi.

Je hausse un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. L'un des plus riches restaurants de la ville ... Mon analyse était bonne.

-Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive.

Je peux m'offrir un peu de bon temps. Il me tend alors une carte avant payer et de partir. Je baisse la tête vers celle-ci ... Ça a l'air d'être un bon trou du cul, c'est une carte de visite qu'il me tend.

-John Auster ... Chirurgien esthétique.

Si je recommence à l'analyser, il doit bien connaître le corps humain, le sexe et peut être, en espérant, le plaisir sexuel. Je me lève enfin et m'étire avant de partir dans les vestiaires pour me changer. Je ressors comme convenu du magasin et m'avance vers lui. J'essaye d'oublier sa carte de visite et me contente de lui sourire. J'attends tout de même voir sa voiture pour vérifier que je ne suis pas fait entuber sur l'estimation de ses richesses que j'ai faite. Vous pensez sans doute que je tombe amoureux ou que je choisis un garçon par rapport à son compte bancaire et ... C'est vrai, vous avez raison. On pourrait me traiter de gigolo ou d'autre noms, mais venez vivre dans ma situation et peut être que vous vous arrêtez de penser avec votre coeur. De toute façon, je ne vais pas finir avec lui. Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Pourquoi? Peut-être à cause de mon modèle parental désastreux. Je m'avance puis rentre dans une jaguar. Je suis rarement confronté à ce genre de luxe, mais ça me fait sourire.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Ace.

Il se contente de hocher la tête et de démarrer. Il part ensuite rapidement pendant que j'essaye de chercher un sujet de discussion.

-Tu as quel âge?

-25 ans et toi?

-19 ans.

Je pose mon bras sur l'accoudoir avec un léger sourire. Ça va ... Il n'est pas trop vieux. Je reste toujours calme et ferme les yeux pour calmer le marteau-piqueur dans ma tête et profiter du soleil si rare. On arrive rapidement à ce restaurant et je descends quand mon compagnon tend la clé à une personne du personnel pour qu'elle puisse garer la voiture. John m'a l'air très gentilhomme et malgré le fait que je ne ressente aucune étincelle pour lui, il peut sans doute me convenir quelque temps.

Et merde ... Voilà que je recommence à penser à moi. À quelqu'un qui pourrait me convenir pour que je me sente moins seul. Mais ai-je vraiment envie de ne plus être seul? J'ai déjà été déçu par tant de gens. Devrai-je vraiment lancer dans quelques choses d'aussi inconnu que l'amour? La réponse est et reste toujours la même. Je vous laisse la deviner. Je secoue finalement la tête et c'est repartit pour continuer la journée.

 **Je reste et resterai à jamais vide car je suis né seul.**

J'entre dans ce restaurant magnifique et me tourne très légèrement vers John. Je reprends ce sourire si artificiel mais bien crédible.

-Que me vaut l'honneur d'être invité?

-Ton visage d'ange sans doute.

Il se tourne ensuite vers un serveur alors qu'intérieurement, mon ventre se sert. On me résume donc seulement à cela. Ça me fait chier ... Putain de chier! Merde! Je serre la mâchoire et regarde ailleurs. Ce mec est comme tous les autres. Mais à quoi je m'attendais ?! Depuis quand je me laisse touché intérieurement ainsi?

 **Bande d'enculé.**

Je le suis toujours et m'assois face à lui. Il remet sa mèche en place alors que certaines personnes le regardent au vu de sa démonstration de richesse. Ça me fout la rage, mais finalement, c'est moi le con à rester là sans rien dire, à le plumer sans remords.

-Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes.

Je me lève sans attendre spécialement une réponse de sa part et partie à cette pièce qui pourrait sans doute me calmer. Et puis j'ai encore cette gueule de bois. J'entre dans les toilettes et fronce les sourcils en entendant des gémissements. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'allume une clope. Les gens sont vraiment des lapins. Je les déteste ou peut être que je les envie, car ils ont une vie plus palpitante que la mienne. Enfin palpitante, se résumer à baiser dans les chiottes l'est peut-être mais au moins il ne se rencontre pas à manger avec un homme superficiel.

Je soupire encore une fois et une femme sort de la cabine, se rhabillant en haletant encore de son ébat. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire avant de me tourner vers l'homme. Cependant, je me retrouve face à lui, proche, très proche. Il avait ses mains près de mes fesses. Mais mon regard est attiré par ses lèvres, puis ses yeux profonds. Ma respiration se coupe quand je vois ce sourire plus que craquant.

 **Il va m'attirer des emmerdes. Je dois partir.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre tout en restant immobile.

-Pas assez vidé?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

Mes mains se crispent sous le lavabo alors qu'il s'approche encore plus dangereusement de moi. La tension monte, j'ai chaud.

Chapitre 1 terminé! J'espère qu'il vous aura plut et surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, je vous assure que ça m'encourage! Je pense sortir le chapitre suivant la semaine prochaine! Bye :)


	3. Chapter 3

Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai autant envie de quelqu'un... Il a l'air mystérieux, mais en même temps sûr de lui. Ça me plaît. Peut-être qu'il portera ses couilles enfin seulement pour un coup, je pense. Un mec qui veut baiser après un autre coup, ça veut tout dire. Et pourtant, je me laisse embrasser. Il y a de la fougue dans ce baiser, mais.. Une seule pensée me vient, il embrasse magnifiquement bien. C'est langoureux à souhait comme je les aime. Il me prend par la taille et me colle sauvagement à lui avant d'intensifier ce baiser. J'y réponds en y mettant toute mon expérience. Ça a l'air de lui plaire. Mes jambes s'ouvrent d'elles même. Il me monte sur le lavabo pendant que mes mains demandent à ce qu'il enlève son tee-shirt. Nos respirations s'entremêlent, j'ai l'impression de le connaître.

Sa main n'attend pas et commence déjà à presser mon membre, il a l'air d'avoir autant envie que moi. Mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux blonds. Encore un blond tient. Mais tout à coup, mon téléphone sonne. Putain, mais on m'appelle jamais et pile à ce moment, on le fait. Je le repousse malgré le peu d'envie que j'ai à le faire puis passe une main dans mes cheveux en essayant de me remettre les idées claires. Vu son regard, il m'en veut puisque cette femme n'avait pas eu l'air de l'avoir calmé.

 **J'ai envie de l'avoir pour moi. J'ai un besoin possessif.**

Il s'approche tout de même et recommence à lentement me toucher tout en mettant sa tête dans mon cou. Je décroche tout en mordillant ma lèvre, lui caressant les cheveux.

-Allo ?... Mh.. Oui, c'est moi. Quoi ? Oui, je suis disponible !

Je mords un peu plus ma lèvre en le sentant aspirer ma peau et essaye de le repousser. Je n'aime pas quand on m'associe à quelqu'un. Je suis indépendant et je le resterai toujours. Pourtant, je le laisse me marquer tout en le serrant un peu plus contre mon bassin.

-Maintenant ? J'arrive !

Je raccroche puis passe une main sur le torse de mon bel inconnu pour le repousser avec un peu plus d'entrain cette fois-ci.

-Désolé, mais je dois y aller.

Je descends de ce lavabo avant de souffler légèrement pour faire descendre cette excitation.

-À plus tard !

Je ne compte pas rester avec lui, même si il m'a l'air d'être un bon coup. Si je dois baiser avec lui, le destin le remettra sur ma route. Voilà ma philosophie. Enfin.. En y réfléchissant, je reviens tout de même vers lui et le plaque contre le mur. Il pense avoir gagné et commence à me peloter le fessier. À part me toucher, il ne parle pas du tout. Je ne m'en pleins pas et le marque seulement dans le cou comme il l'a fait avec moi avec un léger sourire joueur. Ça semble le faire rire.

 **J'aime son rire.**

Je le repousse finalement et pars précipitamment vers la sortie pour éviter de rechuter. Une bonne chose de faite. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'avertir l'autre guignol. On m'a appelé pour un boulot donc ça passe en premier. Je lui prends même ses clés de voiture posées à l'accueil et monte dans celle-ci quelques secondes plus tard. Je n'aurai peut-être pas totalement perdu mon temps finalement.

Mon job va consister à gérer une soirée à la boîte où je travaille puis être danseur. C'est une boîte gay et malgré les critiques, j'ai fait des rencontres que je ne regrette pas. J'y ai rencontré Satch, mon meilleur patron. On est proche, vraiment proche, mais ça reste un ami. Enfin de mon côté du moins. Et puis en exécutant des danses personnelles pour chaque client, je gagne pas mal.

 **Non, je ne suis pas une pute.**

J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard après avoir averti Sabo qu'il devrait nourrir les petits ce soir. Je sais que je lui en demande beaucoup parfois malgré qu'il me dise que non mais je dois avouer que sans lui, je ne m'en sortirai pas ! Je pense que peu de personnes peuvent connaître le lien fraternel qui me lie à lui. On a vraiment vécu toutes les galères possibles, mais on s'en est toujours sorti. Je pense que tout le monde a besoin d'un pilier autrement... Vous êtes seul dans votre famille sans vous en rendre compte. Bon assez bavardé. Je rentre dans l'immense enceinte en bougeant légèrement un peu plus vite le bassin en entendant

La musique. C'est vraiment l'une des seules choses qui me fasse vibrer. Je rejoins rapidement le bar avant de saluer quelques collègues. Je prends mon badge puis pars dans le bureau de Satch et rentre même sans toquer.

Que dire de Satch ? C'est un gars super, un gars même un peu trop bien et qui ne mérite pas tellement un mec comme moi. Il est généreux, attentionné, beau. Tout quoi et puis il ne trompe pas ses copains. Il vient d'une famille plutôt aisée et malgré cela et ses demandes pour m'aider financièrement, je refuse. Je ne veux pas avoir de dettes sauf envers l'Etat !

Je viens ensuite lui faire une accolade. C'est un peu étrange comme phrase, mais tant pis. Je m'installe ensuite et enlève la magnifique écharpe qu'il m'a offerte pour mon anniversaire. Je l'aime tellement.. Il y a son odeur. J'ai l'air d'un con sans doute vu la façon dont je souris niaisement. Je ne pense plus à ce mystérieux mec. Je lève seulement la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ? C'est quoi le thème de ce soir ?

-Soirée fluo alors tu as intérêt à être plus nu qu'habiller. Si tu veux te faire de la tune, mais bon, je ne pense pas que tu as besoin de conseils.

Il me connaît. Je ris légèrement avant de me redresser.

-Je vais installer tout ça.

Et je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps avant de m'exécuter. Je sors de son bureau et après quelques heures tout est prêt. Ça va être une fête comme je les aime. J'ai cette excitation qui revient comme à chaque début de soirée. Mon programme du soir ? Danser, me faire de la tune et trouver un bon coup. Ça sent le superficiel et la série Netflix, mais si j'avais dit que je contenterai de rester derrière le bar, vous ne resterez pas lire.

 **Faux ?**

Je pars par la suite dans les vestiaires et enfile seulement un short jaune fluo. Je parie que vous vous dites que ça rentre parfaitement dans le cliché type du mec gay, mais autant vous prévenir : c'est ce qui fait le plus vendre alors pas de chichi et en selle.

La salle commence rapidement à se remplir vers 23 heures. Je pense que je n'aurai pas fini avant 2 heures du matin, mais tant pis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire. Je monte alors sur l'estrade en m'armant de mon meilleur sourire charmeur puis commence à danser de manière sensuelle et surtout équivoque sur mes attentions. Enfin celles que je veux faire croire, car j'ai aucunement l'envie de me faire prendre par ses vieux.

Que dire sur la danse. Normalement, bah ça détend les gens, mais pour moi, c'est bien plus que ça. La danse me permet d'oublier tous ces regards de vieux pervers, d'oublier mes soucis d'argent, de détendre mes nerfs évidemment.

Bref, pendant ce temps-là, je continue de danser sensuellement avant qu'une personne me glisse un billet dans le slip, ça doit être le 52 ème si je compte bien. Je ne suis pas sûr, ça fait une heure que je danse. Je crois qu'on a drogué le verre dans lequel j'ai bu il y a 20 minutes. Je me sens tout bizarre... Exactement comme si j'étais sous LSD. Mes mouvements sont plus lasses et mes yeux à peine ouverts. J'avais juste soif, pourquoi ça doit toujours finir ainsi. Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal en y repensant, j'oublie encore plus.

Puis je sens finalement comme un vide, mes jambes me lâchent et je sens pourtant quelqu'un me retenir. Une odeur réconfortante. Je n'y porte pas plus d'attention par manque de force et m'endors. Les jeunes qui lisent ça, surveiller toujours vos verres, car à ce moment-là, je n'étais plus en mesure de savoir si j'étais en danger, si j'allais me faire violer. Un trou noir quoi.

Mais un ange gardien veillait sur moi.

 **Jour 2**

C'est la réflexion que je me suis faite quand je me suis réveillé dans de beaux draps sans aucune douleur au bassin. Et ça n'a pas de prix. J'ai quelques flashes de la soirée d'hier qui était vraiment génial. Ouai enfin, à partir d'un moment, c'était plus vraiment cool. Je me redresse lentement et grogne légèrement à cause du mal de tête. Rien de plus chiant. Ça me rappelle au moins que je ne dois plus boire autant. Je me prépare à me lever avant qu'un homme que je connais très bien entre dans la pièce. C'est là que je fus vraiment rassuré. C'était Satch.

-Combien de fois je devrais te dire que je ne veux pas que tu acceptes les verres des clients ?

-Je sais, mais..

-Pas de mais, tu bois. Il y a au moins quelque chose de positif, c'est que tu vas pouvoir rester avec moi pour mon déjeuné de famille. Il y aura mes parents,

J'hausse un sourcil avant de boire le jus de fruit avec l'aspirine. Même s'il était mon ami, je n'avais jamais rencontré ses parents, et puis c'est pas du tout mon truc en réalité, je vous laisse comprendre pourquoi quand on connaît mon modèle familiale. Tant pis, après tout, je peux bien faire ça pour Satch, il m'a échappé des griffes d'un pervers. Je suis alors plutôt content de mon sort.

-Je peux prendre une douche ?

Il me fit signe que oui et je ne perds pas une seconde de plus avant de prendre ma douche. Ça fait tellement de bien, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer. Sentir l'eau ruisselée sur ma peau était presque à la même hauteur de plaisir qu'un orgasme. Enfin un lendemain de soirée, je veux dire. Je me savonne ensuite et après quelques minutes, je redeviens l'homme que j'étais hier à la même heure. Rien de plus merveilleux ! Je sortis par la suite de la pièce, habillé des vêtements que m'a donné Satch.

Alors, je profite de mon moment de solitude pour me remettre les idées en place. D'un, j'ai failli me faire violer, de deux, je vais devoir survivre à un repas de famille et de trois bah... Non-juste deux, ça me va alors. Je sors ensuite et m'avance vers Satch. La table était merveilleusement bien mise. Alors c'est ainsi que ça se passe chez les riches ? Ça ne m'a pas l'air si terrible alors. J'ai juste besoin de sourire.

-Euh dit Ace.. Tu pourrais te faire passer pour mon petit ami s'il te plaît ?

-J'ai 30 pourcent des bénéfices d'hier ?

Toujours marchander chez les Portgas.

Il hoche la tête en riant légèrement puis la sonnette retentit. C'est à ce moment-là que je dois paniquer ? Me demander si les parents de mon présumé petit ami vont m'aimer ? Il a vraiment de drôle d'idée parfois, mais tant pis, je suis plus à ça près. Je n'ose, tout de même, ne pas dire à mon meilleur ami que c'est la première fois que je rencontre les parents d'une personne avec qui je suis censé être. Ce n'est pas si grave, ça doit être plus simple que de gérer une baraque.

Je rejoins le comité dans le salon et fais un grand sourire à ces deux adultes. Ils avaient l'air très gentils.. Et aimant. Satch a de la chance. Je les salue le plus poliment possible puis pris doucement le bras de mon supposé conjoint pour rendre l'illusion plus forte du couple. On discuta brièvement avant qu'on ne s'installe à la belle tablée. Ça me fait bizarrement plaisir de sentir cette chaleur familiale.. Je peux éventuellement dire une deuxième fois que Satch a de la chance.

 **Mais pas moi, enfin pas de la même façon.**

-Mon frère va arriver plus tard, je pense.

Je le regarde un peu surprit, il est censé être mon petit ami et pourtant, je viens à peine d'apprendre qu'il a un frère. Je lui souris puis commence à discuter avec sa famille. Ils sont adorables. J'aurais voulu les avoir comme parents. Ils ont l'air de bien m'accepter. C'est sans doute cela qui me rend triste, sachant qu'on leur ment. Tant pis.

Une heure passe et j'entends enfin quelqu'un arriver. Le frère, je présume. Mais c'est pas à lui que je m'attendais. Enfin.. Au frère, mais lui... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'entre ouvrir les lèvres et mon ventre se resserre. Sa mère se lève avec un grand sourire et vient l'enlacer.

-Marco !

Il lui sourit puis me sourit. Ce genre de sourire joueur. Il sait très bien ce qu'on a ressentit tous les deux. Je me sens comme aimanté à lui. C'est horrible. Je mordille finalement ma lèvre avant d'essayer de reprendre un air poli. Satch se redresse lui aussi.

-On attendait plus que toi ! Je te présente Ace, mon petit copain.

Il s'appelle Marco... Je ne fais même pas fait attention à la phrase de Satch et me contente de me répéter le nom de cet homme dans la tête. Dans quelle merde je me suis fourré.. Ce n'est pas possible. Le blond me regarde avant de plisser légèrement les yeux avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Ton petit ami Ace, enchanté alors !

Je lui souris comme pour lui montrer que c'était réciproque, mais reste à ma place comme un con. Je me sens bizarre et ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire. Il me désoriente totalement. Et ce bâtard vient justement se mettre à côté de moi. Je ne compte pas être déstabilisé. Jamais et surtout pas par lui. Je me penche alors sur mon assiette pour penser à autre chose avant d'entendre une phrase m'étant adressée.

-Vous vous êtes connu comment ?

J'avale ma dernière bouchée avant de lever la tête, avec quelques rougeurs. Putain, mais il m'arrive quoi. À quel moment je rougis comme une fille ? Ça à l'air de lui plaire. Je le déteste déjà.

-C'est mon patron de boîte.

Répond dis je le plus simplement possible. Il se contente d'hocher la tête, ça a l'air monstrueusement facile pour lui. Je me tourne ensuite vers sa mère qui se prépare à parler.

-Marco, parle nous de ta fiancée !

Cette fois-ci, c'est mon cœur qui se sert. Pourquoi ce crétin des quartiers bourges me procure autant de sensation ? C'est à lui de se sentir gêné apparemment. Ça me plaît.

-Elle va bien.

Se contente-t-il de dire. Je mordille lentement ma lèvre.

 **C'est qui cette salope ?**

-Excusez-moi, je m'absente.

Je reprends ce sourire si poli et angélique avant de me lever et de partir aux toilettes. Que Dieu m'accorde une pause pour digérer tout ça. Mais peu de minutes se sont écoulées quand je vois quelqu'un entrer à son tour. Et ce n'était pas le frère que j'aurais préféré. C'était Marco et il avait l'air pressé. Pourquoi ? Car il me plaque sauvagement contre le mur avant de recommencer à presser ses lèvres aux miennes, posant ses mains sur ma taille. Je retrouve cette sensation si intense qui m'avais manqué. On continu dans la même position pendant quelques secondes, sans mots, mais avec seulement des bruits de langues excitants et des soupirs d'aise. Je mets finalement mes mains sur son torse pour le repousser lentement. Si je ne me trompe pas, il avait l'air accro.

-Attends...

-Ace .. Laisse-moi tout t'expliquer...

-Quoi ? Mais on ne se connaît pas ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je suis avec ton frère.

Voilà la seule chose dont je me félicite, je n'avais pas complètement ruiné le plan de Satch enfin... Il me prend finalement le visage avant de déposer un baisé plus doux.

-Acorde moi une date...

-... Ok.

 **Je suis impuissant face à son regard suppliant.**

S'il vous a plut où que vous avez un conseil, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review! C'est vraiment important.


	4. Chapter 4

Il m'embrasse une dernière fois avec toute la fougue dont il est capable et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y répondre en posant une main sur sa joue. Il y a une alchimie complètement dingue entre nous. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer et puis il m'a l'air sincère enfin.. Sauf s'il se fout de ma gueule comme tous les autres. J'essaye de ne pas miser sur cette relation pour ne pas souffrir. Ça peut vous semblez bizarre que tout cela se passe aussi vite, mais je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Ses yeux me fixent un peu tristement, il sait autant que moi qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. D'autant plus qu'il pense encore que je suis le petit ami de son frère. Je soupire alors légèrement et regarde ailleurs. Mon regard gêné a l'air de le faire craquer puisqu'il m'embrasse tendrement le cou.

-Marco... Tu es fiancé.

Je pense que c'était la chose la plus censée que je disais depuis notre rencontre. Il souffle légèrement tout en caressant ma joue. Il m'oblige à le regarder. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des années.

-Par ordre de mon père. Je suis gay, elle m'intéresse seulement par intérêt.

-Et cette femme ?!

Je parlais de celle aux toilettes. Je n'avais certainement pas oublié cette période. Il n'allait pas me prendre pour un con plus longtemps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise ce que je voulais entendre. Pour une fois, je voulais une réponse honnête. Et puis s'il me mentait, je le sentirais. Question d'habitude. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux puis mordille ma lèvre tout en le regardant.

-C'est elle ma femme. Je suis seul, j'ai des besoins.

Il tente de me ré-embrasser, mais je le repousse vivement. C'était quoi cette vieille excuse de merde ? Il comptait vraiment pouvoir me baiser ainsi ? Hors de question. Mon choix était fait, je choisirai l'autre frère qui avait l'air bien plus fidèle et gentil. Je prends alors mon regard colérique et m'écarte vivement.

-Écoute tu m'oublies.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur moi pour que je l'écoute une seconde de plus. Rapidement, je sors et reviens à cette table qui est comme une porte de secours. Je souris gentiment aux parents puis recommence à manger. Je devais faire sortir ce poison de ma tête. J'avais comme première impression de Marco, quelqu'un de nocif. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes.

Puis le blond revient. Je vais maintenant éviter tout contact visuel et physique avec lui. Ça n'a jamais été bon les tentations. Il s'assoit puis je sens son pied se coller à ma jambe. Je rêve où il est vraiment en train de... Me faire du pied et donc jouer avec le feu. Je lui donne un coup de pied discrètement. Plus de contact physique. Ça a l'air de lui plaire. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ici. J'essuie alors délicatement mes lèvres avant de me tourner vers les parents.

-Excusez-moi, mais il se fait tard et... Je dois aller de mes frères et sœur. Ce fut un plaisir, vraiment.

Je me lève et embrasse tendrement Satch, le faisant exprès bien sûr pour espérer calmer Marco. Leurs parents me sourirent grandement. Cette rencontre s'était finalement bien passée avec eux. Ils ont l'air de bien aimer alors je ne dois pas les décevoir. Pour une fois, qu'on m'estime. Je prends ensuite mon manteau et les saluts une dernière fois avant de sortir rapidement. Voilà une bonne chose de faite... Je dois absolument me reprendre. Et ce n'est pas un vieux mec, des quartiers bourges, prétentieux, mais aussi beau, sexy, craquant qui va me faire perdre tous mes moyens.

Je souffle un long moment et passe une main sur mon visage avant de rapidement prendre la direction de mon domicile. Qui sait ce qui m'attends ensuite ? Je dois penser à autre chose, je commence à radoter et ça doit vraiment être chiant. Désolé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive chez moi. C'est déjà la fête, Luffy court partout, suivit de Carrotz. Ils mettent vraiment l'ambiance. Les entendre rire me fait penser que finalement je ne les rends pas si malheureux et tant mieux. Je rejoins Sabo, assit sur le canapé puis m'affale à ses côtés. Je m'allume une cigarette. J'ai besoin de me confier et c'est le seul à qui je peux parler.

-J'ai rencontré un mec qui me rend fou et qui est le frère de mon prétendu petit ami.

-Je crois que je tombe amoureux.

On avait l'habitude de se raconter nos galères personnelles pour savoir qui avait la pire, mais alors là, Sabo gagnait la compétition haut la main. Je m'étouffe presque avec la fumée de ma cigarette en entendant cela et me tourne vers lui.

-Alors là... Et c'est qui.. L'heureuse élue ou la mal élue ?

Je ris légèrement pour me moquer de lui, comme d'habitude, puis il commence à me parler d'une certaine Koala. Il a l'air accro. Personnellement ça me ferait peur à sa place. Pas vous ? Devenir accro à une personne sans jamais être sûr qu'il ne vous trompe pas, qu'il ne se fout pas de votre gueule ? Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il finira pas être déçu, je n'ai pas le droit de lui infliger ma philosophie aussi négative. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec un doux sourire puis lui embrasse le front. Je lui conseille les habituelles paroles de réconfort puis me lève tout en écrasant mon mégot. Je vais tout de même faire des recherches sur cette prétendue Koala pour savoir si elle ne se tape pas tout les mecs de son lycée.

 **Je reste un grand frère protecteur même si l'on ne l'a jamais été avec moi.**

Je pars me changer dans ma chambre tout en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrai faire de ma journée pour penser à autre chose. Trouver un plan cul ? Aller dans un bar ? Voler une caisse ? Tiens, j'ai trouvé. J'ai eu pas mal de pourboire, donc je vais aller faire les courses. On dirait que je suis une mère de famille.

Je mets rapidement un jean un peu près propre puis descends pour prendre une bière. J'allais surmonter cette épreuve grâce à cet alcool. Je tiens bien alors ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai bien choisir les produits.

Je commence ensuite mon chemin tout en buvant ma bière et après quelques centaines de pas, j'arrive à mon habituel supermarché. Et dieu merci, pas celui où je travaille même si grâce à lui, j'ai le droit à des bons très avantageux. Enfin un point positif dans ma vie. J'entre dans le bâtiment en baillant à cause de la soirée d'hier puis commence lentement, mais sûrement ma promenade dans les rayons. Je me sens comme une personne normale. C'est vraiment censé me rassurer ?

Au fond, je ne voudrais jamais être comme tout le monde. J'aime me sentir comme un être différent. Beaucoup de personnes se serraient suicidés suite à toutes mes galères, mais je pars du fait que ça me rend plus fort.

Je remplis mes sacs, volant quelques bonbons pour les gosses puis part payer. La vendeuse n'y voit que du feu tellement qu'elle est défoncée. Voilà le modèle que je ne veux pas être même si je m'en rapproche dangereusement. Je sors, par la suite, de ce magasin. Normalement, je devrais tranquillement rentrer chez moi, mais une alarme de voiture attire mon attention. Je ne devrai pas plus m'en soucier normalement, on est dans les quartiers nord, mais c'est surtout la personne qui vole la voiture qui me choque. Mon instinct me fait venir vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous à voler une voiture alors que tu es pété de tune ?!

-Monte avec moi ou fait toi arrêter.

Devinez qui s'est. Mon coup de cœur.. Marco. Je n'aurai jamais dû venir vers lui, mais trop tard, il attire mon cœur. Putain mais ça put l'histoire à l'eau de rose. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix de monter dans cette bagnole à ses côtés. Il est maintenant le maître de mon destin même si je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

 **Comment je fais pour me retrouver dans des situations comme ça ?**

Il démarre en trombe avec un léger sourire. Si j'étais dans sa situation, j'aurais eu la même réaction. Peut-être qu'il m'attire car on se ressemble. Je ressers lentement mes sacs contre moi en mordillant ma lèvre.

-Tu m'expliques.

-C'est mon boulot. La médecine ne m'intéresse pas alors je vole des voitures et garde l'argent que me donnent mes parents pour mes études afin de vivre.

En deux phrases, il avait réussi à me choquer et pourtant, c'était vraiment difficile. Je comprenais rien même si... C'était plutôt simple en vérité. Alors ce petit bourge profitait pleinement de la naïveté de ses parents. Je n'aurai jamais cru cela de lui et le pire, c'est que ça me plaît encore plus. Un sourire s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je me détends petit à petit alors qu'il sort une cigarette. Je lui en prends une sans lui demander puis la coince entre mes lèvres. Il me regarde avec un air envieux et amusé puis s'approche, de trop près à mon goût, pour venir allumer ma cigarette. Je me recule une fois fait puis ouvre la fenêtre. Je regarde le ciel d'un air pensif avant qu'il mette 'Feel it still'. Le rythme me détend.

-Alors tu es content de me voir ?

Je me tourne vers lui, un peu surprit puis ris. Je lui fais un fuck pour lui répondre puis je reprends mon affaire. Cependant, comme je suis dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas qu'il roule plusieurs kilomètres, trop de kilomètres. C'est seulement quand je remarque qu'on sort de cette immense ville que je commence à légèrement paniquer.

-Eh tu m'emmènes où ?!

-À notre date chéri.

Je jette ma cigarette par la fenêtre avant de me tourner vers lui une nouvelle fois, surpris. Alors il était si déterminé que ça ? D'un côté ça me plaît mais en même temps... Mon ventre se sert à cause de l'anxiété. Il a l'air si serein pourtant, il semble comme moi et vivre le jour pour le jour. C'est une philosophie que j'aime.

 **Je tombe peu à peu sous son charme.**

On arrive rapidement à un hôtel restaurant. Il est sérieux ? Il pense réellement pouvoir me baiser comme ça ? Ce n'était pas la définition que j'avais d'un date enfin...Si mais pour la fin d'un date. Il a intérêt à se rattraper. Marco s'arrête puis sort. J'en déduis que je dois faire de même.

-Si tu comptes me baiser, tu as tout faux. Je ne vais pas tromper ton frère.

Il éclate de rire et vient se mettre face à moi avant de répondre. Sans gène, il me plaque à la voiture et colle son bassin au mien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retenir ma respiration alors que je le trouve très près. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Et il a l'air de le savoir puisqu'il vient lentement m'embrasser le cou. Je n'ai même pas le réflexe de le repousser, au contraire. J'ai même la bêtise de gémir quand je le sens me refaire un suçon. Il est possessif.

-Tu n'es pas avec mon frère, il m'a parlé de votre petit plan. Alors maintenant, je considère que tu m'appartiens. Ces suçons le prouvent.

Il a pas tord ce con. Je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins. Cela veut définitivement dire que...Je suis célibataire et complètement libre de faire ce que je veux sans trahir mon ami. Je le prends alors par la veste et le colle à la voiture avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Comme la première fois. Ça me fait tellement de bien, je n'ai jamais ressentit cette sensation qui me fait me sentir vivant. Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui en vérité ?

Ça devient de plus en plus chaud. Je viens lui caresser le torse pendant qu'il me porte d'un coup par les fesses. C'est bien plus rapide que la première fois. On en a marre de se retenir, je pense. Je me frotte à lui. Je sens déjà qu'il est excité ce qui veut dire que je suis plutôt doué. Il inverse ensuite les positions et commence à me déshabiller. Nos bouches ne se lâchent plus. C'est beaucoup trop bon pour arrêter. Une sensation grisante.

Finalement, il avait ce qu'il voulait pour son date mais ne pensez pas que je n'y gagne rien. Au contraire. Je l'arrête cependant, reprenant lentement ma respiration. Je ne comptais pas m'envoyer en l'air avec lui sur un parking. J'avais une certaine dignité. Il a l'air de comprendre et me fait finalement redescendre. Il prit ma main rapidement avant de m'emmener dans l'hôtel. Wouah... C'était putain de luxueux. Je le laisse me guider et en moins d'une seconde, je me retrouve dans une suite. J'entends à peine la porte se fermer qu'il me reprend contre lui pour m'embrasser.

Nos lèvres se lient merveilleusement bien ainsi que nos jambes. On trouve le lit je ne sais comment. Je me retrouve ensuite en dessous de lui. Il s'est déjà mis torse nu. Je prends quelques secondes pour caresser et mater son torse. Il est vraiment bien monté.

 **Une bête sauvage.**

Il vient entre mes jambes avec un léger sourire pendant que mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. J'adore leur texture. Je crois que je suis fou de lui. Le connard. Je me frotte à son bassin sensuellement alors que je lui lance un regard des plus érotique. Il me regarde longuement, caressant mon visage, puis se baisse afin d'enlever mon tee-shirt pour ensuite mordiller un de mes tétons. J'eus un petit sursaut et gémis de plaisir alors que je lui enlève son pantalon. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant hâte de voir un homme nu. Sérieux, il me fait bander.

Et ce moment arrive plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. On se retrouve bien vite tout les deux nus. Nos corps se collent parfaitement, nos caresses sont douces et fougueuses. On baise comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on le faisait. C'est un peu contraire comme c'est la première fois. J'ai l'impression d'être entier quand il me caresse le corps, qu'il me l'embrasse. Nos érections se frottent avec sensualité. Vu la façon dont je le raconte, on dirait que tout est parfait. Mais en vérité, j'ai peur de ce que je peux ressentir pour lui et puis je souffre légèrement quand il s'enfonce en moi.

Je ne vais pas vous raconter en détail, mais je peux vous dire que c'était le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Jamais on a autant prit compte de mon plaisir et ça... C'est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé. En tout cas ça rentre dans le top 3 putain.

Après minimum 2 heure de baise, je m'écroule sur lui, haletant. C'est la première fois qu'un mec me crève autant. Je le fais se retirer de moi puis m'affale sur le côté en me couvrant à peine. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que j'ai un grand sourire niais. Et apparemment lui aussi quand je le regarde. Je viens déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me redresser pour prendre une clope. C'est le meilleur mélange, je vous assure. Il me pique quelques taffes de ma cigarette avant de venir sur moi avec un sourire joueur.

-Quoi ?

-J'adore voir ton visage quand tu jouis. T'es à croquer.

J'hausse un sourcil puis viens lui caresser la nuque.

-Je sais, on me le dit tout le temps.

 **Pourtant, ça résonne plus fort en moins quand il me le dit.**

Marco grogne de mécontentement rien qu'en imaginant qu'on puisse toucher à sa propriété. Ça me plaît vraiment de lui appartenir, mais en même temps ça me fait chier...Car je sens que je deviens déjà dépendant à lui. Je deviens complètement contradictoire à mes valeurs quand je suis avec lui.

 **M'amènera-t-il à ma perte ?**

Pour l'instant, je ne regrette rien, mais une fois seul chez-moi, j'aurai la fâcheuse tendance de tout remettre en question comme d'habitude. Et si c'est un bon jour, je terminerai à la conclusion que Marco n'est pas un mec pour moi.

Mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser et le laisse m'embrasser le corps avec douceur et passion. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis 40 ans, c'est agréable. Mais quelque chose vient nous déranger et c'est une nouvelle fois mon téléphone.

-Tu es beaucoup demandé à ce que je vois.

-Mes plans culs certainement.

Le blond grogne une nouvelle fois et vient me mordre la lèvre inférieure après avoir tout de même regarder qui c'était. Suite à ça, il se baisse, se mettant sous les draps et vient malicieusement lécher mon membre. De mon côté, je décroche tout de même en contenant mes gémissements. C'était Sabo donc c'était forcément important.

-Allo ? Mh … Quoi ?! C'est une blague ? Non tu fais rien, j'arrive !

Je raccroche par la suite et remonte Marco en étouffant un soupire d'aise contre ses lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois rentrer.

-Pourquoi ?

Il a l'air mécontent, mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus, loin de là.

-On a reçu un avis d'expulsion.

Je retombais rapidement de mon petit nuage avec Marco. Il semblait surprit. Mais si je lui disais que cela était mon quotidien, qu'est ce qu'il ferait ?

Voilà un autre chapitre, j'attends vos avis! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Taylor pour son commentaire.~

* * *

Je m'habille en vitesse pendant qu'il couine tout en me tenant par la taille. Il m'embrasse le cou pour me retenir. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps même si j'avoue qu'il me fait craquer. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire légèrement avant de finalement le repousser pour enfiler mes chaussures.

-Tu me raccompagnes ? Je ne sais même pas où tu m'as amené !

Je lui tape doucement le torse avant de lui jeter son caleçon sur la tête. Il se dépêche finalement en comprenant que c'était urgent. Sabo avait absolument besoin de moi et ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais le laisser tomber. Quelques minutes plus tard, on part à sa voiture et on fait finalement route arrière.

Je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, c'est carrément différent, je ne sais pas comment vous expliquez. Ce n'est pas que de la baise, il y a un truc en plus entre nous. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne se fout pas de ma gueule ou alors j'aurai l'air sacrément con, c'est le cas de le dire.

Je le regarde un instant pendant qu'il conduit. Marco a tout pour lui. Beau, charmeur, gentil, attentionné. Faut que j'arrête, car je crois tomber amoureux. Je lui donne finalement l'adresse exacte et on arrive. Ma maison ressemble vraiment à un taudis, mais au moins elle est chaleureux. Tout le monde est né là-bas. J'observe discrètement sa réaction et son sourire me rassure légèrement.

Je descends de la voiture et le regarde un peu surprit quand il me suit.

-Attention ça va devenir officiel.

Je ris légèrement alors qu'il me prend par la taille tout en chuchotant ' ça l'est..'. Cette phrase me fait sourire bêtement, mais la réalité me revient rapidement en pleine tête. J'entre puis prend le papier que Sabo me tend un peu paniqué. Il salue rapidement mon amant avec un léger sourire. Il comprend directement que je couche avec lui. Mais j'évite soigneusement son regard amusé puis lit ce papier. On a encore oublié de papier l'eau. En même temps... Quelle idée de la faire payer aussi chère ? L'Etat nous baise chaque secondes. Je souffle et m'affale sur le canapé alors que Marco va nous chercher des bières. Il revient ensuite et s'ouvre la sienne après m'en avoir donné une.

-Il vous manque combien ? Je peux t'avancer, tu sais?

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant sa demande. Normalement, je devrai trouver cela mignon, mais ma fierté prend le dessus. Depuis quand j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour payer mes factures ? Si je lui disais, ça voulait dire que je devenais dépendant à lui. Non mais jamais de la vie j'accepterai. Et puis c'est quoi cette demande ? Il me prend de pitié ? Pour un pauvre qui doit vivre au crochet de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il était né avec une cuillère en argent ? Vu le regard que je prends, Sabo part, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il va se passer. Je dois sembler bizarre, mais je déteste quand on me propose de l'aide, je ne suis pas faible. Je bois alors ma bière avant de me tourner vers lui.

-Écoute, c'est très gentil, mais on n'a pas besoin de ton aide. On a toujours fait sans et ce n'est pas maintenant qu'on va en avoir besoin.

Je le rembarre clairement, mais c'est plus fort que moi. On entend ensuite d'un coup un claquement de porte. Je me tourne ainsi que Marco et aperçoit mon père. Super, il ne manquait plus que lui, surtout pendant que je me dispute avec Marco. Je roule les yeux en remarquant qu'il est bourré puis me tourne vers Marco.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Il fronce les sourcils, pas décider à le faire et se lève en même temps que moi.

-Attend Ace, je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes ainsi. Oublie ça s'il te plaît. On ne peut pas gâcher cela.

-Aceeee apporte moi une bière !

Fit mon père avant de s'accouder au canapé. Il est complètement ivre mort. Ca me dégoûte et me fait aussi honte face à Marco.. Quelle image je dois lui transmettre?

-Va te faire foutre.

Lui répondis-je. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction même si elle est plutôt habituelle. Il me fout un coup-de-poing avec le peu de force qu'il a. Mais il en a quand même et je m'écroule tout de même avec la lèvre en sang. J'entends directement Marco réagir en le poussant violemment. Le vieux s'écroule comme une merde dans les escaliers. Je me relève lentement en soupirant et essuie ma lèvre. Je laisse Marco prendre mon visage d'ange. Il m'embrasse délicatement les lèvres et je souris bêtement tout en le regardant.

-Il te frappe souvent comme ça ?

-Ça se passe comme ça dans nos quartiers Marco, c'est vrai que ça doit changer de tes petits quartiers de bourges hein.

Je ris légèrement alors qu'il me donne une petite tape sur le ventre. Il m'oblige ensuite à m'asseoir et part chercher une trousse d'urgence. Il est adorable, mais ça ne règle toujours pas sa demande. Je sais, je suis compliqué. Il revient puis commence à me soigner. Il profite du fait que je ne puisse pas parler pour le faire.

-Écoute, je veux seulement te prêter de l'argent et rien d'autre. Tu me rembourseras, tu sais. Je ne te prends pas de pitié, je veux juste t'aider. Tu sais, j'ai remarqué que tu n'aimes pas quand on t'aide mais dit toi que... C'est une simple avance. Tu n'auras qu'à travailler pour moi.

Ça me paraît plus simple. Ça me rassure en vérité. Je hoche simplement la tête avant qu'il vienne embrasser le bout de mon nez.

-Ok, on fait ça.. Mais je te rembourse rapidement ok ?

Il hausse les épaules avant de venir au-dessus de moi. On dirait qu'il voulait rapidement remettre ça. Je mordille ma lèvre puis viens l'embrasser langoureusement tout en collant mon bassin au sien.

 **Je repars sur mon petit nuage.**

Je recule finalement mon visage tout en lui caressant la joue.

-Ce n'est pas pour t'emmerder, mais je dois aller bosser là pour te rembourser.

-Tu bosses à la boîte ?

-Non ça c'est pour ce soir et là, je vais juste travailler au super-marché.

-Je passe te chercher quand tu finis puis je t'invite boire un verre. Ca m'emmerde que tu ailles bouger ton cul face à des mecs en chaleur. T'es à moi et je crois que je ne vais pas supporter longtemps que tu te fasses mater.

Je le regarde un peu surprit. Il comprend vraiment ce que je lui dis ou pas ? Je suis indépendant, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile à comprendre . On vient à peine de se rencontrer alors pourquoi il veut directement changer mon quotidien ? Il ne peut pas arriver dans ma vie ainsi et dire qu'il sait ce qui est le mieux pour moi. C'est impossible, il ne peut pas m'avoir cerné ainsi. Et puis j'ai besoin de cet argent. Je ne compte pas arrêter mes petites affaires juste pour son ego. Ok, c'est mignon qu'il veuille absolument m'avoir pour lui mais ça ne marche pas ainsi.

Peut-être qu'il est différent, mais vaut il vraiment le coup pour que je plaque tout sans réfléchir ? Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher un travail qui paye aussi bien. Je suis majeur et vacciné -enfin peut être pas- alors j'ai passé l'âge qu'on décide pour moi si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je lui prends alors lentement le visage pour essayer de trouver mes mots. Ca me soûl de l'admettre, mais je tiens à lui alors je ne voudrais pas qu'il fuie directement comme tout les autres.

-Écoute, c'est adorable de ta part, mais je ne peux vraiment pas quitter mon job. J'en ai besoin. Je sais que tu ne peux peut-être pas comprendre vu ta situation financière, mais mets toi une seconde à ma place.

-Et si je t'en propose un ?

Je le regarde un peu surprit. Il est sérieux ou complètement débile ? Je veux bien expliquer les choses une fois, mais là... Ma patience a des limites.

-Non. C'est non discutable.

Il soupire légèrement, comprenant finalement. C'est con, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver craquant. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être bipolaire tellement que je change d'avis en peu de secondes à son sujet. Je suis complètement con. Il m'embrasse avec un doux sourire et je ne peux l'arrêter. Je me colle à lui avec un léger sourire puis me redresse soudainement.

-Bon, j'y vais !

-Je viens te chercher à la boîte ce soir.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour montrer mon accord. Je lui prends ensuite la main en le traînant dehors. Il me suit sans broncher. J'adore son air toujours endormi. Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il est sexy.

-Tu me conduis ?

Il me donne une petite tape sur les fesses comme pour un accord. On n'avait décidément pas la même manière de montrer qu'on était d'accord avec l'autre, mais je dois avouer que je préfère largement la sienne.

On part ensuite en direction de mon lieu de travail. J'en profite pour lui parler de mon harceleur de patron. Il se moque de moi, mais je sais très bien qu'au fond, il a envie de le tuer. Il a une main possessive sur ma cuisse. Je le laisse faire. C'est l'une des premières personnes qui prend autant soin de moi. Je sens que je peux me lâcher avec lui. Ca me rassure. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de partir de sa voiture.

C'est partit pour une nouvelle journée de travail. C'est peut-être niais de dire ça, mais je dois avouer qu'il me manque déjà... Sa petite gueule d'amour. Je m'installe à ma caisse sous quelques regards pervers sur mon corps. Je n'en prends plus compte. Les suçons de Marco sur mon corps doivent les calmer puisque rapidement, je me sens plus tranquille. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends une voix que je reconnais directement. Je lève alors la tête et fais face à un homme plutôt mécontent. C'est mon patron. Je fronce directement les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

-Prends ta pause Ace.

Ah ses pauses... Une longue histoire d'amour avec mon patron. Je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistent ces fameuses pauses. Il veut qu'on le suce pour résumer. C'est vraiment qu'un vieux porc... Je n'ai même pas les mots. J'ai pourtant toujours réussi à échapper à ses pauses, mais pas aujourd'hui apparemment.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Pause ou tu es viré.

Je lève la tête vers lui, encore plus surprit et sers mes poings. Non mais c'est quoi ce chantage ? Donc d'après lui, comme je n'ai pas forcément d'argent, il pense qu'il a le droit de me faire du chantage ? Je me lève dans le plus grand des calmes et prends l'argent de ma caisse. Je sors ensuite sous son regard fier. Mais je n'allais pas faire ce qu'il espérait. Au contraire, je lui mis d'un coup un coup-de-poing en plein visage avant de lui donner un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Il tombe à terre, crachant sa vieille bave dégueulasse.

-Je pars sale bâtard.

Ça faisait bien trop longtemps que ça durait. Je lui crache dessus avant de partir récupérer mes affaires. Hors de questions que je reste plus longtemps ici. Je décide par la suite de partir à la boîte. Je fais le malin, mais en vérité, je réfléchis déjà à comment je vais arranger cela... Ce n'était que la première galère de la journée. Sabo allait sans doute gueuler, mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Il y aussi un paradoxe entre le fait de me laisser toucher en boîte et non au super marché. Mais je vous assure, la différence est bien là.

J'arrive, quelques minutes plus tard, et réalise mon rituel. Je me retrouve alors dans le bureau de Satch et m'affale sur un des fauteuils. Il se tourne vers moi avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

-J'ai frappé mon connard de patron. Il voulait que je lui fasse une pipe.

-Tu as bien fait. Je te ferai plus travailler ce soir pour que tu puisses t'en sortir pour la semaine.

Je souris légèrement et passe une main sur mon visage. Satch savait exactement quoi dire pour me rassurer, me calmer. Moins que Marco tout de même, mais ce n'était pas du tout comparable. J'aime parler avec lui, je le considère comme mon frère.

On continu de discuter quelque temps, je l'aide comme d'habitude et finis par aller prendre un verre avec lui au bar. C'est le calme avant la tempête sans doute. Je suis jeune, j'arrive à tenir les soirées, mais tout de même. Il ne faut pas que je pense à autre chose qu'à mon boulot de danseur. J'ai déjà perdu un job. Je sais que Satch ne me vira pas, mais autant ne pas le décevoir. Et puis, plus je donne et plus j'aurai des pourboires. Je ne m'en fais pas pour les sous de la semaine pour l'instant. Un homme lambda aurait sans doute paniqué en vérité. Mais question d'habitude, je vous dis. On ne s'écroule pas à chaque problème chez les Portgas D. Je me suis élevé moi-même alors ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais faillir à mes valeurs.

Le temps passe et je pars m'habiller avec un jean troué. Je reste torse nu malgré mes suçons, ça devrait exciter les vieux. Je me maquille les yeux pour être plus mystérieux. J'aime ce look. J'ai l'impression d'être une autre personne. Au moins pour un instant. Et puis autant me mettre sur mon 31 surtout que Marco vient me chercher. C'est peut-être ce qui me motive le plus. J'ai hâte de le revoir, mais ça j'ai du déjà le dire. Je suis barbant.

La soirée commence et ce fut un carton plein comme à chaque fois. Il n'y a pas à dire, je travaille dans la meilleure boîte gay de la ville. Plusieurs clients me proposent un verre, mais je refuse. J'ai bien compris la leçon de la dernière fois. Il est hors de question que je finisse par dépendre de quelqu'un.

Je danse alors en rythme avec la musique et n'hésite pas à jouer de mon corps avec un sourire charmeur. Ça à l'air de marcher puisque je suis le plus demandé. Non pas que je suis prétentieux, c'est juste une conclusion. Mais je pense que Satch fait en sorte que ça soit ainsi pour que je récupère le plus de pourboire. Il est vraiment toujours là pour moi. Je ramasse au moins le double de ma somme de pourboire habituelle. Je devrai m'en sortir alors.

Une heure avant la fin de mon service, soit à 4 heures, je commence à chercher Marco du regard. J'ai vraiment besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien ainsi que ses lèvres. Comment peut-on être accro ainsi à quelqu'un ? Mais bizarrement ça ne me fait pas si peur que cela. Cependant, je suis plutôt déçu de ne pas l'apercevoir. J'aurai au moins espéré qu'il vienne pour regarder mon niveau de danse. Tant pis, je me dis qu'il doit travailler et que dans tous les cas, je lui ferai un show privé.

 **Mais j'en oublie qu'il est marié.**

Je reste concentré et donne tout dans ma dernière heure de travail. Je gagne encore beaucoup de pourboire. Je descends finalement du petit podium avant de boire. Je souris à quelques clients plutôt craquants et pars ensuite aux vestiaires pour récupérer ma paye. Je vais en avoir besoin. Je me change après avoir envoyé un message à Marco, il devait sans doute m'attendre dehors, enfin, j'espère.

Je prends mon sac et sors de la boîte. L'air frais me fait terriblement de bien. On peut noter ça dans ma liste des choses pour me détendre. Je me fait même un luxe en m'allumant une clope. Non mais sérieux, il fait quoi ? Je ne vais pas rester à attendre comme un con ici. J'appelle Marco, mais celui-ci ne répond pas. Ça a vraiment le don de m'énerver. Je tire nerveusement sur ma clope. Il m'avait promis.

Je vois par la suite, d'un coup, Satch sortir un peu paniqué. Je fronce les sourcils sachant que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Je m'inquiète réellement pour lui.

-Il se passe quoi ? Satch, calme toi !...

-Je... Je dois aller au commissariat. M .. Je comprends rien, Marco s'est fait arrêter par les flics à cause... D'un vol de voiture apparemment ! Mais c'est impossible, il est incapable de faire cela.

Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris ? Satch ne semblait pas au courant des véritables affaires de son frère. Et comment pouvais je le soutenir sans trahir Marco ? J'avais le cul entre deux sièges. En même temps, ce n'étaient pas mes affaires.. Mais ça me faisait du mal de voire Satch ainsi. Je le regarde tristement avant de lentement venir l'enlacer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Ça va aller, je suis là, je vais t'accompagner.

C'était donc la deuxième galère de la journée. Je vous le dis, quand ça commence, ça ne s'arrête plus. Je lui prends le poignet pour l'amener à sa voiture. Il a toujours été là pour moi alors c'était bien normal que j'en fasse pareil, même si je ne lui dis pas toute la vérité. Tant pis.

On arrive rapidement au commissariat, et même si pour une fois ce n'est pas pour moi, j'ai une boule au ventre. Déjà, car cet endroit me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et aussi, car j'ai peur qu'on m'enlève Marco. Je trouve enfin quelqu'un pour moi et pourtant... La vie me l'enlève. Ma réaction peut paraître disproportionné mais j'ai tellement l'impression de le connaître aussi.

On arrive finalement face à l'agent, je reste en retrait, jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts. Il commence à expliquer à Satch ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon amant s'est fait prendre en flagrant délit de vol de voiture. Et pourtant, c'est un pro. Putain, mais quel con aussi, il n'a pas besoin de cela. Je soupire légèrement puis prends doucement le bras de mon patron pour lui montrer que j'étais présent pour lui.

Mais ce que je ne voulais pas arriva. Il faut vraiment que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose. Une femme vient d'un coup vers nous, criant comme une folle. Elle à l'air complètement taré. Je soupire quand elle me pousse et se tourne vers Satch.

-Où est mon Marco ?!

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant cela. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait... Il ne l'aimait même pas de toute façon ! Quelle pauvre conne. Je souffle pour me contenir avant de me tourner vers Satch. J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était marié. Ce n'est pas comme s'il agissait comme tel aussi. Je commence à le détester, car il m'a fait espérer. Je me suis attaché à lui. Puis rapidement je...

Et bien, je remarque une chose qui me fait complètement redescendre de mon nuage une bonne fois pour toute. Je serre les poings avec force. Elle avait... Un ventre rebondi, ça voulait dire qu'elle était enceinte. Mais... Comment Marco avait il pus faire cela ? Non, c'était impossible, pas à moi. Je baisse la tête.

 **Voilà, c'était la troisième galère.**

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plus! J'attends vos reviews~


	6. Chapter 6

Merci aux commentaires de Glaieul-Noryokusha, Taylo et sorrowfj! Ca m'aide ~

* * *

Je ne savais même pas comment réagir. Devais-je vraiment rester ici comme un con ? Après tout, au premier abord, j'étais là pour soutenir Satch et non pour mon autre connard d'amant. Je me demandais réellement pourquoi je restais là. Il m'avait trahi enfin... On n'était pas en couple. Putain, mais si péter une crise face à cette baleine voulait dire que je devais m'avouer mes sentiments naissants pour Marco, je ne la ferai pas. Mon visage reste alors complètement neutre alors que Satch devient plus inquiet pour la grossesse de sa belle-sœur que pour son propre frère. Il lui pose beaucoup de questions et semble proche d'elle. Je n'y prête pas plus d'attention à cela, pensant que c'est normal avant de finalement regarder l'heure.

 **5h18.**

Il se fait plutôt tard et je ne pense plus rien à avoir à faire ici. Satch est accompagné de la femme de mon amant et je ne veux plus voir Marco alors je pense que je peux rentrer. Je m'avance alors lentement vers Satch avec des petits yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai légèrement les larmes aux yeux. Sans me l'avouer, j'avais espéré beaucoup de cette relation. Il me convenait parfaitement. Disons que c'était court mais intense alors. Je secoue le bras de Satch avec douceur avant de légèrement sourire.

-Je vais rentrer si ça ne te dérange pas... Apelle moi quand tu en sauras plus.

-Ouais... Merci beaucoup Ace.

Il me fit une accolade et je lui souris un peu plus comme pour lui donner de la force avant de finalement me diriger vers la sortie. Marco ne sera pas le premier ni le dernier à me décevoir. On vit dans un monde de bâtard. Je sors dans le froid polaire puis souffle légèrement. Savoir que Marco avait mit cette salope en cloque me détruisait le cœur. Et ce n'est qu'en avançant vers mon domicile que je m'en rendais véritablement compte.

 **Je l'aimais bien malgré moi.**

Je m'allume une clope tout en avançant, laissant couler les larmes. Elles étaient devenues trop dures à retenir. Ca me faisait chier de pleurer d'ailleurs. Fuck. J'arrive après une vingtaine de minutes. Devant mon pallier, je sèche mes larmes. Il ne méritait pas que je pleure pour lui, jamais. Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire poison. Je jette ma cigarette puis entre dans ma maison. Je ne croise pas mon père bizarrement. Au moins un point positif. À en fait non, il est dans la cuisine et dort dans son vomi. Je le regarde avec dégoût. C'est tout ce qu'il m'inspire. Je repars dans le salon puis remarque Luffy dans le canapé. Je souris tendrement cette fois-ci et le porte contre moi avant de monter à l'étage. Je le couche dans son lit et embrasse le front de chacun de mes frères et sœur. Ce sont les seuls qui ne me trahiront jamais.

Je pars dans ma chambre puis m'endors avec difficulté après cette rude journée. J'étais vraiment passer par tout les états. Et dire qu'a la même heure hier, on dormait l'un contre l'autre.

De l'autre côté, après de nombreuses demandes, Satch paya la caution de Marco et celui-ci put sortir. Il remercia fortement son frère. Le blond voulait tout de suite prévenir Ace qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, mais Satch lui raconta que le brun était venu, mais qu'il était reparti. Ceci laissa Marco perplexe. Il ne faisait même pas attention à sa fiancée tellement qu'il s'en fichait. Il n'avait qu'Ace dans la tête. Cependant, une fois qu'ils étaient tous chez Satch afin que Marco s'explique, il fut troublé par le léger ventre de sa femme habituellement si fin, mais n'y prêta pas encore tant d'importance.

-J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Un mec a voulu voler une caisse, j'ai essayer de l'en empêcher mais les flics sont arrivés et voilà...

Il était bien obligé de mentir, le blond n'avait pas le choix. Ca ferait bien trop de problèmes. Et puis il avait seulement une entière confiance en Ace. Il était dans le même état de son amant en vérité. Entre eux, il manquait vraiment de communication. Marco ressentait la même chose que lui.

-Tu me sers un verre de whisky s'il te plaît ?..

Il avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. Il harcelait Ace de messages pour s'expliquer sur son absence, mais se calma quand il remarqua l'heure. Il regrettait qu'Ace ne l'ait pas attendu, mais en même temps... Avec la famille qu'il avait, il avait bien le droit de se reposer. Il prit alors le verre qu'il lui tendu et remarqua que sa femme n'en avait pas. Elle buvait souvent pourtant et n'en manquait jamais une. Il fronce les sourcils, ne faisant pas tout de suite le rapprochement.

-Tu ne bois pas ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Il manqua de s'étouffer et recracha le liquide en se tournant vers elle. Comment pouvait-elle lui balancer cela ainsi ? Cette femme ne devait vraiment pas avoir de manière pour lui dire cela ainsi et puis vu la grosseur du ventre... Ca ne devait pas dater d'hier. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, mais cela ne durait qu'une seconde. Déjà, il comprenait pourquoi Ace n'était pas resté plus longtemps. Il eut un rire nerveux ce qui interloqua les deux autres personnes.

-Marco qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?

Fit Satch, perplexe. Pour lui, c'était important. Mais Marco avait bien une raison. Dans quelle merde il s'était foutu ? Il releva alors son joli visage et se tourna vers sa future femme.

-Je suis stérile sale pute.

La mâchoire de la femme manquait de se décrocher tout comme celle de Satch. Pour une surprise s'en était une. Le pire, c'est que Marco était tellement sérieux que c'était impossible qu'il mente. Savoir que sa femme le trompait rassurait Marco plus qu'autre chose par rapport a sa relation avec Ace. Au moins, il pourrait vivre sa relation avec lui tout en restant discret par rapport à sa famille. La pression qu'elle lui mettait, même s'il était adulte, l'empêchait de faire son coming out, mais personne ne le savait ça sauf Ace qui avait du le comprendre. Il avait envie de courir lui dire, mais la réaction de son frère à l'égard de sa future femme l'intriguait. Celle-ci faisait semblant d'avoir un malaise. C'était une actrice hors pair et c'est d'abord pour cela que Marco l'avait choisi. Le brun venu la porter contre lui comme s'il la connaissait depuis des années.

-Putain Marco, elle est enceinte de 2 mois !

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?! Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

-Je... C'est moi le père ! C'est arrivé une fois et...

Satch semblait vraiment attristé et perdu. Et pour Marco, c'était cette révélation qui lui avait vraiment fait mal... Comment son propre frère pouvait... Se taper sa femme ? Il n'était pas gay d'ailleurs ?! Marco le regardait avec incompréhension avant de s'avancer brutalement et de lui mettre une droite en plein visage. C'était amplement mérité. Il lui confiait tout pourtant. Marco avait perdu une personne de confiance et un être cher mais Satch ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui-même.

-Défonce-lui le cul tant que tu veux, c'est plus mon problème.

Fit-il froidement avant de partir, laissant son frère en sang par terre. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'eux. Jamais. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, expliquer tout à Ace et surtout... Lui parler de ses sentiments. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas lui mentir plus longtemps. Il voulait totalement s'épanouir avec lui.

 **Mettre des mots sur ses sentiments pour Ace était devenu essentiel pour Marco.**

Il partit alors en voiture au domicile de son amant vers 8h. Normalement, Ace devait être debout et ça semblait actif dans la maison. Il eut un léger sourire en entendant Luffy rire puis s'avança vers la porte et toqua.

J'étais à peine réveillé. Dans ces moments-là, c'est Sabo qui s'occupait de la maison car j'étais trop fatigué. Et puis ce matin, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me lever... Surtout après ce que j'avais appris. Généralement, quand je pleurais, je ne voyais plus jamais la personne qui m'avait fait pleurer. Et puis mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que j'y repensais ou bien que je voulais me lever. Sabo me connaissait alors il avait une idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il savait que j'étais dans une face dépressive enfin si on peut appeler cela phase. Je restai alors dans mon lit en soufflant à cause du bruit alors que ma petite sœur venue devant mon lit. Elle me tendu son doudou préféré avec un grand sourire. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne...

-Merci..

Murmure je avant de le prendre tout en venant lui embrasser le front. Elle repart toute contente et moi, je me rallonge. J'entends cependant Sabo ouvrir la porte. Puis je reconnais directement la voix de Marco. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

-Écoute Sabo je dois absolument le voir !...

-Il n'est pas là.

Marco le regarde un peu surprit. Sabo mentait il ou pas ? Pour ma part, j'étais bien content qu'il le fasse, ça m'évitera de m'expliquer. Mon amant n'insiste pas plus face à un Sabo complètement fermé. Il détestait quand on me faisait du mal. L'esprit de famille. J'entends ensuite un claquement de porte puis quelqu'un monter. Je relève la tête de ma couette et mordille ma lèvre en remarquant Sabo avec une assiette rempli de bonnes choses à manger. On n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'argent, mais quand ça n'allait pas, on savait comment remonter le moral. Je le remercie en prenant l'assiette avant qu'il ne s'assoit à coter de moi tout en m'interrogeant du regard.

-Sa femme est en cloque.

Il me regarde un peu surprit puis passe une main affective dans mes cheveux. Je me demande vraiment qui est le grand frère entre les deux.

-Tu as obtenu la plus grosse galère, bravo champion.

Je ris légèrement puis le regarde finalement partir. La journée ne fait que commencer. Et comme on dit, ce n'est que quand on est au plus bas qu'on peut remonter la pente et c'est bien ce que je compte faire. Je me lève une heure après que tout le monde soit parti et m'habille. Il faut que je trouve un boulot. L'avis d'expulsion est bien plus important que cette histoire. Je vais le laisser dans sa merde.  
Je m'habille alors simplement et fronce les sourcils en entendant un bruit de verre. Je prends la batte qu'on utilise tous dans la famille puis part dans la cuisine. Je remarque que mon père vient de casser une bouteille de bière. Comme s'il n'était pas assez bourré d'hier.

-Tire toi.

Il se tourne vers moi violemment sans que je n'ai le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il me prend par la cou et me plaque au mur.

-Où est l'argent ?!

Il veut vraiment me tuer ce n'est pas possible. Je sers son poignet manquant d'air, et essaye de me battre. Ce n'est vraiment qu'un monstre. Malgré le nombre de fois que ça s'est produit, je ne sais toujours pas comment faire pour m'en débattre. Je lui donne finalement un coup de batte dans les jambes et il me lâche. Il est sous LSD encore. J'en suis sûr quand je remarque ses yeux. Il voit dans mon regard qu'il vaut mieux qu'il parte.

-Ne reviens plus jamais.

Mais ça ne le décourage pas pour autant. Il se jette sur moi et on commence à se battre. De l'extérieur, on pouvait croire qu'on n'était pas de la même famille et pourtant si, j'étais bien un spermatozoïde de ce bâtard. Grace aux substances qu'il avait prises, j'avais plus de force que lui, mais on était tout de même en sang tout les deux. Ca devrait me traumatiser de me battre avec mon père, mais comme je ne le considérai pas comme cela, je n'avais aucune pitié. Je réussis finalement à le mettre dehors. Tant pis s'il faisait froid, tout était à cause de lui. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez comprendre le sentiment de frustration que j'ai quand je le vois. Jamais je n'aurai d'enfance avec un vrai père, jamais celui-ci ne m'aura appris à faire du foot ou bien du vélo. Il m'aura appris à vendre de la drogue dès 6 ans et seulement pour cela, je lui serai redevable à vie d'après lui. Avant ça me foutais en l'air, mais c'est fini.

Je claque la porte puis passe une main dans mes beaux cheveux bruns. Super, mon arcade s'est ouverte. Je pars dans la salle de bain du haut puis essaye de nettoyer le sang sur mon visage. Heureusement que mes vêtements sont restés propres. Je mets peu de temps à tout laver, j'ai tout de même encore un peu de charme. Je me regarde ensuite dans le miroir. En ce moment, ma vie est mouvementée. Je recommence à avoir les larmes aux yeux quand je pense à lui...

-Oublie le.

Me fis-je pour moi-même. C'était mieux ainsi. Je prends ensuite mon sac et partis de cette maison. Je m'allume une clope comme d'habitude, pensif. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de regarder mes messages. 5 messages de Marco et 8 appels manqués de lui. Putain, mais pourquoi il ne peut pas lâcher l'affaire. J'en conclus qu'il a tout de même pu sortir. Ca me fait plaisir dans le fond. J'arrive ensuite dans ce petit café. J'apprécie d'ores et déjà l'ambiance. Je prends mon plus beau sourire puis avance vers la personne qui fait le plus patron. Je m'avance lentement.

-Bonjour ! C'est bien ici pour le poste ?

Il lève la tête vers moi. IL est plutôt pas mal... C'est mon style en tout cas, les yeux verts, bruns. Vu son sourire je lui plait aussi. Tant mieux, j'ai besoin d'oublier Marco. En tout cas, pour l'instant. Il hoche la tête pour dire que oui.

-Cool... Moi c'est Ace. Hm... Pour être pris, je dois sans doute dire que je suis motivé ? Je travaille déjà comme serveur en boîte si cela peut t'aider.

J'essaye de prendre les devants. Ca plaît souvent. Il s'adosse au comptoir en riant légèrement. Je dirai qu'il a 5 ans de plus que moi.

-Moi c'est Law. Si tu peux commencer maintenant, considère-toi comme embauché.

Et bah... Je pouvais me sentir chanceux. C'est rare que trouver un boulot devenait si simple. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux ce qui doit dégager ma blessure du matin puisqu'il hausse un sourcil.

-Suis-moi avant de commencer.

Il avait bien compris que j'étais d'accord pour commencer maintenant. J'appréciais le fait qu'il ne me repousse pas tout de suite à cause de la blessure. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi. Espérons que cela ne soit pas négatif. Je le suis dans son bureau puis m'assois sur la chaise quand il me fait signe de pouvoir le faire. Il est plutôt craquant avec son sourire, mais aussi mystérieux. J'attends patiemment puis le regarde sortir des pansements. Je passe une main sur ma blessure puis remarque le sang.

-Merde... Ca ne doit pas faire pro.

-Non mais disons que ça ira.

Je ris légèrement, appréciant son caractère. Cependant, je profite aussi de ce moment intime pour pouvoir lui demander quelques faveurs. Je mordille ma lèvre quand il s'occupe de désinfecter ma blessure puis lève les yeux vers lui.

-Hm... Est ce que... Je pourrai avoir une avance.. J'ai un avis d'expulsion et.. Ca devient chaud.

Il hausse un sourcil et baisse la tête vers mon visage, un peu surprit.

-Tu es direct toi. On peut s'arranger disons.

Il passe une main dans mes cheveux puis s'approche. Et je sens ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et après, c'est moi qui suis direct. Ce n'est pas déplaisant. Et puis il n'a pas l'air prise de tête, ça me plaît. Je n'hésite alors pas à répondre à ce langoureux baisé. Je ne considère pas cela comme de la prostitution, on est consentant et puis je vais bosser au café pour ça. Je me lève alors ou plutôt, il me porte contre lui. Mes bras s'enlacent autour de son cou puis rapidement, nos habits ne font pas l'en feu. Puis la suite vous la connaissez. Sans sentiments, juste avec du désir, putain que c'était bon. Et puis.. Il met très facilement à l'aise. J'ai tout de même dû me retenir pour ne pas gémir comme il baise bien, très bien putain. Et puis, lui aussi, il est possessif. On dirait que c'est cela qui m'attire. J'ai quelques suçons dans le cou à cause de lui. Je reprends lentement mon souffle avec un léger sourire tout en le regardant. Il se rhabille puis me prend par la taille pour ensuite me coller au bureau et m'embrasser. J'adore ce jeu de langue entre nous, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'oublie Marco. Il passe une main sur mes fesses.

-Aller file, tu auras ton chèque si tu travailles bien.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de finalement sortir. Je mets mon uniforme puis pars en salle. Je me débrouille plutôt bien. Et puis l'équipe est très sympa. Il n'y a rien de passionnant durant ma journée à part les appels de Marco. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que je ne veux plus le voir. Ce n'est pas sorcier tout de même. Vers 17 heure, je finis mon service et récupère ce chèque plutôt mérité. Law me ré-embrasse seulement pour m'embêter puis je peux enfin repartir. Juste avant de me détendre chez moi, je passe à la banque pour déposer le chèque. Voilà une bonne chose de faite et surtout une bonne galère en moins.

Parfois, dans la vie, il nous arrive de tomber sur des personnes qui soit, t'aiderons, soit, t'enfoncerons. Law était une bonne personne et pas Marco. C'est ce que j'en avais conclu. Je rentre ensuite chez moi, m'occupe du goûter de chacun. Rapidement, je me retrouve seul dans mon salon. Sabo n'est pas encore rentré des cours et moi, je ne travaille pas ce soir. J'entends finalement la sonnette et me lève, un peu lassé. Pour une fois que tout était calme. J'ouvre, sans regarder réellement.

-Ace je dois te parler ! Vraiment !

Je fronce les sourcils, reconnaissant tout de suite la voix. Marco. Ni une ni deux, je ferme les portes, mais il a le réflexe de la retenir et de me plaquer au mur. Pourquoi il insistait ainsi ? Il ne devait pas tenir à moi pour mettre en cloque sa future femme !

-J'ai tourné la page ! Vas t'en ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre !

J'étais bien obligé de lui balancer cela si je voulais vraiment qu'il me lâche. Comprenez moi. Et puis je ne suis pas du genre à montrer mes sentiments. Et puis c'est un mal pour un bien. Au moins, il partira et mes sentiments pour lui avec. Je voyais bien qu'il était mal en apprenant cela. Mais ça n'était sûrement pas égal à la douleur que j'avais ressenti en apprenant la grande nouvelle. Il me lâche lentement alors que je retiens mes larmes. Putain... Mais pourquoi elles viennent toujours quand il ne le faut pas ? Il le remarque directement. Quand il pose sa main sur ma joue, je regrette d'avoir couché avec mon patron, mais quand il m'embrasse avec tant de tendresse, je le regrette encore plus. Je ne peux même pas le repousser et presse au contraire un peu plus mes lèvres aux siennes.

 **Et on reste ainsi quelques minutes.**

J'avais besoin de ce moment d'entière tendresse, mais j'avais aussi besoin d'explications. Je recule alors lentement mon visage du sien et il comprend directement.

-C'est Satch qui l'a mit enceinte... Je suis stérile Ace.

J'écarquille les yeux. Alors je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ca, rien ne correspondait avec tous les films que je mettais fait par rapport à cela. Je mordille ma lèvre puis viens ensuite l'enlacer. Je murmure un 'désolé' puis il me serre contre lui. On avait tous les deux besoins de notre chaleur. Je ferme les yeux, détendu avant de finalement l'amener dans ma chambre. Je l'allonge puis viens seulement me caler contre lui. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, mais je pense que ma présence le rassure, j'espère. Je lui caresse distraitement les cheveux avec un doux sourire. Finalement, je m'endors et lui aussi.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la soirée que je me réveille quand je sens une main me caresser le dos. Je me calle un peu plus contre mon amant avec un doux sourire avant que je ne l'entendre dire.

-Tu n'as plus intérêt à aller voir ailleurs.

J'hoche la tête. Ca allait de sois. Je tenais à lui et à présent, je savais que lui aussi. Je me redresse lentement puis viens l'embrasser. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes galères et que je peux enfin vivre ma vie en toute tranquillité. Il a l'air de prendre ma 'tromperie' plutôt bien. Ca me rassure sur le fait que Marco est compréhensif, mais aussi à mon écoute. On avait sûrement besoin tous les deux de cette passe pour comprendre nos sentiments. Il se redresse ensuite vers moi avec un léger sourire.

-Ace, je veux assumer mon homosexualité et te présenter à mes parents comme mon petit ami.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût! A la prochaine!~


	7. Chapter 7

Je le regarde un peu surprit puis rougis. Putain, mais je dois vraiment faire mauviette devant lui, mais tant pis. Lui aussi rougissait quand il m'annonça ses attentions. Je lui pris doucement le visage et plongeai son regard dans le sien. Je sais très bien que pour Satch, assumer sa sexualité devant ses parents avait été difficile et l'est encore puisqu'ils sont peut-être gentils en apparence, mais derrière, ils n'en pensent pas moins. Et puis j'avais remarqué qu'ils étaient bien plus sévères avec Marco comme c'était l'aîné. Je venu délicatement l'embrasser alors qu'il passe ses mains sur mes cuisses pour me rapprocher de lui. Je le sens rassuré et c'est tout ce qui peut me faire plaisir. J'entends tout à coup un boum au rez de chausser et me décale de Marco en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!

Décidément, on venait toujours m'emmerder. Je ne pouvais jamais terminer une journée sans trop de problèmes. Du moins, quand ils se réglaient, d'autres venaient se rajouter comme si on les invités. Tout comme les boutons d'acné. Je m'habille un peu plus avant de rapidement descendre et essaye d'examiner la situation. Une brune que je ne connais pas, Sabo qui retient Luffy contre lui et notre putain de père qui essaye de l'amener avec lui. Alors là, c'était la fois de trop. J'allais réellement péter un plomb.

-Laisse moi Luffy ! Je dois faire ma manche avec lui ça rapporte plus !

Je ne laisse pas le temps à Marco de me retenir et mets une droite en plein visage de Dragon. Il tombe à terre avant de se redresser pour me prendre par le col.

-Espèce de fils indigne ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! Tu devrais être à mes petits soins après tout ce que j'ai fait !

-Mais tu as fait quoi ?!

 **Mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Comme à chaque moment ou je me rappelle ce traumatisme.**

-Dis moi ce que tu as fait quand j'ai eu mes premières ruptures ? Quand j'ai eu mon bac ? Quand tu m'as abandonné à 6 ans sur une route avec tout les autres gosses ?! Tu étais où putain?!

Je le prends par le col cette fois-ci. J'en avais ras le cul d'avoir ce genre de personne dans ma vie. Il n'a le temps de rien faire tant que je suis hystérique. Personne ne me retient, ils savaient tous que j'en avais besoin. Je le balance ensuite dehors.

-Ne reviens plus jamais de la vie !

Je claque ensuite la porte avant de coller mon dos et de me laisser glisser contre celle ci, en pleurant silencieusement. Je sens ensuite deux présences venir vers moi. Déjà, Sabo et Luffy, je pense. Je n'en suis pas sûr comme je garde la tête basse. Luffy vient me faire un câlin. J'aime son innocence. Il me caresse maladroitement les cheveux en me murmurant à sa façon des paroles réconfortantes. Carrotz se joint rapidement à lui puis Sabo vient nous enlacer. Ca peut faire clicher, mais il n'y a que la famille de vrai. On reste quelques minutes ainsi, en famille puis je sèche finalement mes larmes en riant légèrement quand Luffy recommence à dire des conneries. Je me redresse puis Marco vient m'enlacer. Je fus un peu surpris. Normalement, toutes personnes rationnelles seraient parties dès le premier cri ou bien la première bagarre, mais pas lui. Et je vous avoue que ça me rasssure sur le fait que c'est homme pouvait être le bon.

Je lui caresse légèrement les cheveux avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je n'ai besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre qu'il me dit qu'il est là pour moi. Putain, mais ça fait vraiment niais.

 **Tant pis si ça me rend heureux.**

Je me tourne ensuite vers Sabo qui tient une femme contre lui. Je présume que c'est Koala. En tant que vraie mère poule, je l'observe rapidement avant de lui sourire. Elle fait élégante et surtout cool. Physiquement, elle correspond très bien à Sabo, mais j'attends de voir puisqu'on n'est pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise surprise. Je regarde ensuite Sabo l'interrogeant du regard tout en restant bien calé contre mon amant.

-Bon et bah Ace... Je te présente Koala. Ma petite amie.

J'ai un léger sourire. Le sourire que seul les frères entre eux pouvaient comprendre. Il voulait dire « tu as intérêt à tout me raconter après et je ne vais pas te lâcher. » Je me tourne ensuite vers Koala.

-Enchanté ! Bon.. Si tu sors avec mon frère et bien fait comme chez-toi ici !

-Merci !

Elle rougit légèrement de gène. Je lui souris pour la rassurer. Au moins ça ne sera pas une conne qui se croira tout permis. J'aime bien sa timidité. Je me tourne ensuite vers Marco alors qu'il lit un message sur son portable. Je me mets légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, gardant tout de même un œil sur le petit couple. Ils étaient mignons, je ne devais pas trop poser de question pour ne pas que Sabo se sente étouffer. J'avais vraiment tendance à être une mère poule. Je me re concentre sur mon propre couple car oui... Je me considérai en couple avec Marco.

Je frotte ma joue contre son torse pour l'interroger sur ce qu'il faisait.

-On a rendez vous demain chez mes parents pour... Faire ce que je veux assumer.

-Oui le fait que tu sois gay.

Fis-je avec un léger sourire. Je voyais directement que ça le mettait mal à l'aise et je mentirai en disant que ça ne me plaît pas. Il me donne une petite tape sur les fesses alors qu'il m'emmène dans la cuisine. Il avait dû entendre mon ventre grogner.

Il commence alors à cuisiner. Ça me faisait bizarre puisque habituellement, c'est moi qui la fait. Il fait ensuite deux assiettes pendant que je m'installe à la petite table. On mange ensuite comme … Des amoureux. Ça me procure toujours une sensation étrange. C'est sans doute la sensation d'être heureux. J'aime quand il me regarde avec cet amour. Seulement lui. Je l'embrasse d'un coup. Il est lui-même surprit mais moi aussi. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer mes petits moments d'euphorie. Ces moments où j'ai besoin de lui montrer mon amour. Cependant, ça va bien plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Il se colle à moi, me prenant par les cuisses pour me porter. Il me met sur le comptoir et ça devient encore plus chaud. Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux avec envie alors que je le laisse habilement venir entre mes jambes.

Mais tout s'arrête quand j'entends Carrotz crier. Mon désir diminue directement et je n'ai aucun regret à repousser Marco et à courir en haut. Je me précipite dans sa chambre et la prends dans mes bras.

-Ça va ma puce... Un mauvais cauchemar... Je suis là..

Elle calme ses pleurs. Un mauvais cauchemar. Je m'en voulais un peu, elle n'avait pas une vie facile. Je lui caresse les cheveux puis la porte contre moi.

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

Elle hoche la tête doucement en essuyant ses larmes puis je me tourne vers Marco qui était monté. Il comprend directement et me sourit. Il comprend... Encore une qualité en plus.. Putain, mais il est parfait. Je la garde alors contre moi et la couche ensuite dans mon lit. Elle s'y blottit puis je me mets finalement en jogging. Je prends la main de Marco pour lui dire de me rejoindre. Une vraie petite famille. Je me couche à ses côtés puis prends Marco et ma petite sœur contre moi. Une bonne journée de fini.

Je me lève finalement le lendemain à cause du réveil. Il y a seulement Carrotz avec moi. Je me redresse lentement puis m'habille un peu plus chaudement avant de descendre. Et la, je vois un spectacle que beaucoup voudrait voir. C'est-à-dire, un Marco qui cuisine, torse nu. Je m'approche de lui avec un doux sourire et l'enlace par la taille. J'embrasse délicatement mon dos musclé.

-Attention... Je vais tomber amoureux.

Il rit légèrement puis se retourne. Il me colle légèrement au frigo puis m'embrasse avec toujours cette même douceur.

-Désolé pour hier soir... Je devais la consoler...

Il me ré-embrasse pour me dire que c'était bon, je présume du moins.

-Tu n'as pas oublié pour ce midi ?

-Évidemment que non Marco... C'est important pour toi alors pour moi aussi. Je devrais juste sortir plus tôt de mon service.

-Tu travaillle où ? Je viendrai te chercher.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Luffy descend en brayant comme à son habitude, ayant sûrement sentit l'odeur du bacon. Puis le reste de la famille ne tarde pas. Je ris légèrement puis embrasse une dernière fois mon amant.

-Au coin de rue de Balvon street.

Il hoche la tête puis je me décale pour faire le panier repas de chacun des enfants. L'habituel programme se produit puis rapidement, je me retrouve seul avec Marco. Je lui aurai bien demandé de... Me toucher, m'embrasser encore comme il le fait si bien. Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer... Il est le seul qui arrive à me procurer de telles sensations inexplicables.

-Je te conduis bébé.

Je le regarde longuement, surpris de son surnom puis ris légèrement. Remarquant, je me moque de lui, il me prend directement comme un sac à patates.

-Non mais quel susceptible !

J'éclate de rire puis me tiens à lui. Il me fait ensuite rentrer de force dans la voiture et ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. Il me conduit par la suite à mon nouveau lieu de travail. L'endroit qui va me permettre de ne plus m'inquiéter pour mes factures, enfin, j'espère. Ça me rend tout de même mal à l'aise sachant que j'ai couché avec mon patron et que celui-ci à l'air charmeur. J'embrasse une dernière fois mon compagnon avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer dans ce petit restaurant. J'essaye de légèrement éviter Law, je savais qu'il avait compris que ce n'était pour qu'une fois, mais ça semblait l'amuser de me mettre mal à l'aise avec ça. Je pars rapidement dans le vestiaire puis me change alors que je sens une main me bloquer. Je reconnais les tatouages puis me tourne vers lui avec un léger sourire.

-Un problème ?

-Absolument pas.

Murmure t'il sensuellement avant de s'écarter pour partir. Notre première fois avait eut l'air de lui plaire, mais c'était fini maintenant, j'étais bien décidé à rester fidèle à Marco. Je prends alors mon service puis sers les tables une à une. J'aimais encore plus ce travail lorsque je récupérai les pourboires. Rien de plus satisfaisant. Plus la mâtiné s'écoule, plus j'essaye de ne pas trop penser au repas avec la famille de Marco. Et puis il y aura Satch.. Je pense. Cela devait vraiment être horrible pour Marco d'apprendre que son frère avait… Avait pu coucher avec sa fiancée. Moi-même, je ne l'aurai jamais cru capable. Je soupire à cette pensée. Dans tous les cas, il était de mon devoir de le soutenir.

Vers 11h45, Law me fait une énième 'avance' en laissant frôler sa main sur mes fesses. Je n'appelle pas cela du harcèlement puisque ça me fait aussi rire. Autant que lui, je pense. Mais là, je ne devais plus faire le malin puisque je remarque Marco. Il entre avec un léger sourire. Je viens le saluer avec un doux sourire et l'embrasse tout en regardant Law pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'étais pris et que c'était définitif.

 **Mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'arrêter.**

Quelques minutes d'après, quand je passe derrière le comptoir, Law passe délicatement sa main sur sa joue. Et je crois que... Je crois qu'à ce moment, Marco comprend que c'est avec mon patron que j'avais voulu tourner la page. Je décale la main de Law puis je sens une présence d'un coup derrière moi. Ni une ni deux, Law se retrouve à terre après un coup-de-poing. J'écarquille les yeux avant de me tourner vers Marco.

-Putain… Calme toi Marco !

Je savais qu'il était possessif, il n'y avait qu'à voir les suçons qu'il me laissait. Il ne voulait pas qu'on me touche. Ça me faisait plaisir, mais dans ce cas-là, cela me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise surtout que je risquais de perdre mon boulot. Je mordille ma lèvre puis lui prend le poignet pour le sortir. Je le lâche une fois dehors. Il est vraiment énervé et le contexte actuel dans sa vie ne doit vraiment pas l'aider. Je ne peux que le comprendre là !

-C'est avec lui que tu as couché?! Putain, mais démissionne !

-Je ne peux pas ! Marco c'est mon seul boulot

Il soupire, essayant de réfléchir. Il sait pertinemment que je ne vais pas démissionner dans tout les cas. Je passe une main délicate sur sa joue.

-Je vais chercher mes affaires...

Je le regarde d'un air inquiet avant de rapidement rentrer dans le bâtiment. Je pars vers Law, le regardant longuement.

-Je...-

Il me coupe, essuyant délicatement sa lèvre avec un léger sourire.

-C'est rien, je l'ai cherché, j'avoue. Tu n'es pas viré t'en fait pas.

Je souffle de soulagement intérieurement puis part rapidement chercher mes affaires avant de rejoindre mon amant. Je l'observe une fois dehors et mordille ma lèvre en essayant de détecter le moindre signe qui montrerait qu'il s'est calmé. Je lui prends délicatement la main pour le détendre.

-C'est toi que j'aime...

Ces paroles signifient beaucoup dans ma bouche. Je ne vais pas dire cela à n'importe qui et après ce que l'on a traversé avec Marco, j'ai l'intime espoir qu'il est le bon. Je veux absolument tout vivre avec lui. Être à ses côtés me procure des papillons dans le ventre. Qu'est-ce que c'est putain de kitch mais c'est tellement vrai en même temps. Je monte finalement dans la voiture et attends patiemment. J'essaye de le rassurer, sachant que ce qu'il avait décidé de faire allait être compliqué pour lui. Je devais le soutenir, mais ça, vous le savez déjà.

On arrive enfin devant l'immense immeuble. Je me tourne vers lui puis attire son visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser amoureusement.

-Je suis là.

Il me fait un clin d'œil comme réponse puis on sort. J'avoue que je suis moi-même stressé. J 'étais présenté comme le copain de Satch normalement et là je reviens comme celui de Marco. Tant pis ! Je devais vraiment ne pas prendre en compte leur jugement. On sonne longuement puis il nous ouvre. Je monte avec mon amant puis je remarque une lueur de surprise dans les yeux de ses parents quand ils nous ouvrent. Je souris un peu gêné puis entre tout de même. Satch est présent avec un gros cocard sur l'œil et son ex fiancé aussi. Apparemment, c'est l'heure des règlements. Je regarde Satch avec déception puis il se lève directement.

-Je dois te parler Ace.

Je le regarde d'un air méfiant puis le tourne vers Marco. Il hoche la tête pour me montrer son accord et m'éloigne donc avec lui. Il a l'air vraiment attristé, mais en même temps... Heureux. Pour le bébé sans doute.

-Écoute... Tu dois sans doute penser que je suis le pire des connards, mais je n'ai jamais prévu de coucher avec elle... Je... Pourtant, je veux garder le bébé, je sais que ma relation avec Marco va en prendre un coup, mais j'en ai besoin...

-Tu es sans doute mon meilleur ami, mais je t'avoue que je ne te pensais pas capable de ça... Je respecte ton choix, mais je serai du côté de Marco. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te regarder de haut... Non, je t'aiderai si besoin.

Je ne peux pas lui donner plus. Mais il reste mon meilleur ami pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je dois aussi le soutenir. Autant dire que je me retrouve le cul entre deux chaises. Je lui souris d'un air rassurant avant de revenir à la table. On s'installe lentement. Je peux sentir la tension entre tous. Je prends discrètement la main de Marco sous la table alors que Satch se décide à commencer. Heureusement. Mais si ses parents sont aussi strictes qu'on m'avait raconter, ça promettait.

-Je vais faire clair. Hm... J'ai mis enceinte la fiancée de Marco et... Je compte le garder.

Elle semble elle aussi d'accord et semble aussi s'être assagi. Je mordille ma lèvre alors que son père manque de s'étouffer, et que sa mère regarde avec mépris son propre fils. Marco se redresse lui aussi, semblant en profiter.

-Je suis gay et je compte faire ma vie avec Ace.

Je manque de recracher mon verre. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas perdu de temps les deux. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient ménagé leurs parents, mais c'était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Son père se lève alors brusquement. Je connais parfaitement ce regard, il ne désire que frapper ses propres fils. Je me lève alors, sachant que ça allait dégénérer et me prend alors le coup-de-poing à la place de Marco. Je tombe sur lui alors qu'il crie.

-Putain ! Merde mais t'es malade !

-Bande de fils indigne ! Vous n'êtes que des tafioles ! Dégager ! Je vous finis ! Je vous déshérite ! BARREZ VOUS !

Je suis un peu dans les vapes, mais je sens Marco me prendre contre lui. Je me redresse finalement puis lui prend le bras avant de parti rapidement d'ici, n'oubliant pas de prendre quelques aliments. Ça allait faire plaisir aux petits et puis il me devait une arcade. On descend rapidement puis j'éclate de rire pendant qu'on court à la voiture. Puis je vois son père nous poursuivent avec un couteau. Putain mais sa famille était encore plus dégénérée que la mienne ! Ca me fait encore plus rire alors que Marco me prend la main pour me guider.

-Court !

Il rit avec moi puis on se dépêche de rentrer dans la voiture. Marco démarre en trombe puis je souffle un dernier coup avant de rire une nouvelle fois. C'était vraiment hilarant. J'attends quelques minutes avant de me tourner vers Marco avec un sourire fier.

-Ca s'est bien passé, je crois !

-Il ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

Il me caresse légèrement le visage en soupirant. Il avait l'air rassuré, apaisé. Ça me faisait du bien de le voir ainsi. Je secoue la tête pour lui montrer que ça allait puis lui fait signe de partir chez moi. J'avais besoin d'être auprès de mes proches, pas pour qu'ils me rassurent sur le choix que je venais de faire, juste pour qu'ils comprennent à quel point Marco est important pour moi.

On arrive enfin à notre but et j'ai la bonne surprise de voir une table préparée. Mes petits louveteaux étaient en train de manger. Ils me regardèrent surprit puis Sabo soupire en remarquant ma blessure. Il se dépêche de venir vers moi et de me soigner superficiellement. Marco se sentit un peu coupable.

-Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

Sabo le regarde un instant, lui montrant qu'il y avait intérêt puis se détend finalement avant de repartir à la table.

-Vous attendez quoi pour venir manger ?

Je ris légèrement puis dépose ce que j'avais volé vers Marco ou plutôt, prit pour me dédommager. Je m'installe ensuite rapidement puis on commence à manger... Comme une vraie famille. Je m'arrête de manger pour contempler cette chance que j'avais. On n'avait peut-être pas d'argent ni vraiment de chance, mais on pouvait dire qu'on avait quelque chose de précieux : la confiance et la protection. Quoi qu'il se passait, chacun était l'un pour l'autre. À la vie à la mort, comme on disait. Je savais que je pouvais me confier à chacun, ils me consoleraient à l'instant d'après. Je pouvais avoir une galère, aucun ne me jugerait. Je dédis ces pensées à ma famille tout d'abord, Sabo, Luffy et Carrotz mais aussi à mon amour de toujours. Celui pour qui mon cœur bat depuis plus de 5 ans. Sans qui je ne serai pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

 **Marco.**

Il m'a appris à véritablement aimer, à me sentir moi-même. Il me protège et m'aide chaque jour à être heureux, mais aussi à rendre heureuse ma famille.

Aujourd'hui, pour notre anniversaire de rencontre, tu m'as demandé d'habiter avec toi. Je sais déjà quelle réponse je vais te donner, car je me sens prêt. Prêt à partager mon quotidien avec toi. Et puis Sabo pourra inviter Koala à vivre à la maison. À cet instant, j'ai souri comme un idiot et tu t'es moqué de moi me disant que j'étais niais, alors que tu sais parfaitement que ça m'énerve. Mais je ne t'ai pas réprimandé et me suis contenter de me jeter sur tes lèvres. C'est que tu allais me faire chialer... Putain... Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de toi, pas après tout cela, mais je suis tombé dans tes filets. Et c'est sans regret. Près de toi, je suis bien, loin de toi, je ne suis rien. Moi qui ne voulais pas dépendre de quelqu'un, je crois que c'est raté. Par ta faute, je suis devenu un putain de fragile... Sentimentalement, mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Tu seras la seule personne à connaître cet Ace puisque tu es la première et la dernière personne à qui j'offrirai mon cœur puisque je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer.

 **Putain de vrai cliché.**

Merci de m'avoir écouté.

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez compris c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura autant plut que les autres! J'attends impatiemment vos avis! A la prochaine!


End file.
